Manifestations of Late
by Funsized-killjoy
Summary: Cliche beginning about a crash in the rain, but afterwards Amy Heart is stranded on the streets of Silent Hill. Realizations from her past come back to haunt her, and one in particular would love to see her, and her boyfriend Shawn Carter, dead. Various SH characters wander about, some offering help, some not so much. Rated T for obvious reasons, may go up. I suck at horror!


Author's Note: My ADD has struck again and has resulted in a Silent Hill fanfiction! Kind of long for me, but I couldn't end it where I wanted to, because then it would have been way to short -_- Oh well, please read and review! Also, I have a weird, unnatural obsession with Vincent, he will be in this A LOT. And so will Pyramid Head, for the exact same...no, for slightly different reasons. :)

* * *

"Enough! That's it, I'm done!" Amy snapped. She turned away from her boyfriend, Shawn, and stared out the rain-streaked window into the night.

"No, you're not done! Listen to me dammit, I'm tired of you ignoring me!" Shawn yelled back at her.

"Ignoring you? You don't listen to a word I say! I've told you again and again how I feel, but you never listen!"

"I'm listening now! Tell me how you really feel!"

"I feel like I'm sitting next to an ass who can't learn to deal with his own problems!" Shawn turned to glare at Amy, and in that moment a pale shadow dashed out in front of the car. Amy screamed and grabbed the wheel to pull the car out of the way, but a sickening thud was heard before the car careened off the side of the road. The car tumbled and flipped, and broken glass from the passenger window managed to slice through Amy's seatbelt, causing her to fall from the car.

She rolled down a short hill, landing harshly beside a massive oak. Her vision was blurry but she tried desperately to stand. "Shawn!" she called, but there was no answer. "SHAWN!" She screamed his names twice more, but then her vision darkened, and she fell to the ground.

* * *

Hours later, Amy awoke with a pounding headache and no idea where she was. The rain had stopped and a thick fog had descended over the area. Slowly, Amy stood and stumbled over to Shawn's battered old car.

There was blood inside, but she began to notice numerous small scrapes and wounds on herself, and she managed to convince herself the blood was hers alone. However, there was no sign of Shawn inside the car. His door was wide open, and she could see faint footprints in the mud so she assumed the belonged to Shawn. She started to follow them, but stopped when she noticed a tattered backpack sitting in the trunk of the car. She knew a first aide kit was inside, but she didn't want to sift through everything so she just grabbed the pack and followed the prints.

The footprints led her up the bank the car had fallen down and one a road that lead into a small town. The fog was low and thick, limiting her sight to only a few feet in any direction. Mud footprints were still visible though, so she followed them faithfully. But the only went so far. She soon found herself lost and alone in the middle of a town she'd never seen before.

Suddenly, a high pitched scream pierced through the town. Amy looked around in fear, but could see nothing. She pulled off the backpack and rifled through it, trying to find the flashlight she was positive was stashed inside. Finding it, she turned it on and flashed the beam around her. The light soon fell on a strolling mailman whistling quietly.

"W-who are you?" Amy asked the man nervously, flashlight held in front of her as if it could protect her.

"Me? I'm Howard Blackwood, Silent Hill's faithful mailman," the man replied, his dark skin shining in the dim light as he slowly approached Amy. "What's wrong, Miss, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"T-that scream just now! Didn't you hear it?" Amy asked, taking a step back from Howard in the process.

"No, can't say that I did."

"But it was so loud…"

"Must be the fog, Miss. It scares people, makes them think they see or hear terrifying things that are really just birds or cars."

"Oh…okay," Amy muttered, though she took another look around the town, seeing a wrought-iron fence separating the street from what looked like a large park. A sign nearby read "Rosewater Park". "Um hey, Mister Blackwood, I'm looking for my boyfriend. He's tall and has dark brown hair. We were in an accident and when I woke up he wasn't there." Tears started welling in her eyes as she remembered the blood in her car.

"Now, now, don't cry. I haven't seen a boy like that, but the Brookhaven Hospital isn't far from here. If he was hurt, he was probably taken there. Just head up the road a bit until you find Carroll Street. It's a bit far, but you can't miss the place."

"Brookhaven Hospital? On Carroll street right? Okay, but um… would you mind coming with me. I know we just met, but I just really don't want to be alone right now."

"Sorry, Miss, but I have mail to deliver."

"Oh, okay." Amy looked towards the ground then down the street in the direction Howard had pointed her. She thought about what he'd said, and realized something wasn't quite right. "Wait, Mister Blackwood, who…" she turned back around, but he was nowhere to be seen, "…took Shawn."

Amy pointed her flashlight straight in front of her, sweeping the beam across the road she was on as if it could penetrate through the fog. She couldn't see anything though, and she couldn't hear anything either. The flashlight beam quivered slightly, and Amy forced herself to calm down. _It's just foggy!_ She chastised herself and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. With steady, slow footsteps she began walking down the road.

Shadows danced around her and the wind began howling through the buildings, but Amy still walked. Numerous times she thought the shadows where racing towards her, but her flashlight barely revealed them to be stationary cars or other such paraphernalia. At other times, she spun around sharply, positive someone was following her and hoping it was Shawn, but every time she was alone. By the time she reached Carroll Street her heart was racing and her hands were sweating.

And she nearly missed Carroll Street altogether. She caught a glimpse of the street in her peripheral vision just a few steps after walking straight passed it. After realizing her mistake she dropped her flashlight and dropped her head into her hands, almost screaming in frustration mainly caused by her intense anxiety.

"It's just fog, it's just a regular town!" she snapped to herself. "Just calm down and walk!" She picked up the flashlight and continued walking. "If only it wasn't so dark this early in the day…" she muttered.

Carroll Street turned out to be just as foggy as before, but the street was thinner so houses and buildings were closer together, reducing the number of shadows Amy encountered.

Just after turning down the street she noticed a small gas station. The lot was empty, but there was a light coming from inside the store, so she decided to see if anyone was inside.

The door was automatic and opened as she approached, but the interior was deserted. Food lined the shelves, but no one walked the aisles and the register was abandoned. She looked behind the checkout counter and down every aisle, but there was no one to be found. During her search, she noticed a wall of pamphlets promoting numerous attractions around the town. One row of on the display was made up entirely of maps of Silent Hill, so Amy took one to get her bearings.

She easily found Carroll Street and the gas station, and further down the road sat Brookhaven Hospital. She looked around the street and noticed a bowling alley and a nightclub. _But if no one's in the gas station, there probably won't be anyone there either,_ she thought, _where is everyone, anyway? _Amy shook her head and stuck the map into her backpack. She walked out of the store and once again began heading for the hospital.

Halfway down the street though, she came across something entirely different. Slowly, she became aware of glowing specs of red-orange light drifting through the air. They blinked out one-by-one, but more always came. One drifted close to her and she managed to catch it in her hand. She felt a short prick of heat that faded almost instantly, and when she opened her hand she saw a grey smudge. _A spark?_ She thought. Looking around, she noticed the small lights were hundreds of sparks. But as far as she could see, there was no fire for them to originate. _Where are they-,"Shawn!"_ she yelled and started running down the street, terrified the hospital was on fire.

* * *

Rachel looked out over the small town of Silent Hill. An evil smirk made its way to her lips and she turned to face the hospital bed behind her. Sleeping soundly, with an IV drip attached to his arm and electrodes monitoring his heart rate and breathing, was Shawn.

She walked over to him and gently caressed his cheek. "Oh Shawn…" she murmured, "Why did you leave me? She doesn't love you, not like I do. Now look at you, look at what she's done to you, Shawn." Suddenly, she started laughing hysterically, gradually growing louder until she shrieked in pleasure. "But now you're back!" she said, voice high with insane joy, "And you're alive! I can kill you, like your precious little Amy killed me." She burst into another fit of laughter and turned her attention to the racks of various medical and other supplies along the walls.

* * *

Brookhaven Hospital loomed over Amy. Sparks continued to fall, but there was still no sign of the fire. Despite it being midmorning, the hospital was dark and silent. Amy stared up at it and swallowed her fear. She doubted Shawn would really be in the building, but she had no other leads and hadn't met anyone else to help her.

Slowly, she walked up the stairs leading to the front doors and pushed on then cautiously. They opened with ease, but screeched terribly. Inside it was darker then the streets, but the fog was gone. However, just like the gas station, the hospital was empty. Gurneys littered the lobby, and wheelchairs were scattered hear and there, but not a sole was about. Amy walked up to the service counter in the lobby, hoping to find anyone slouched down out of her view, but again she found no one.

A single lamp sat on the desk, but it wouldn't light. She shined her flashlight on it and tried to check the light bulb to check if it was loose, and she tried following the lamp's power cord to the outlet in which it was plugged.

While she fiddled with the lamp, a loud crash came from behind her. She spun around in fright, holding out her flashlight in front of her in panicked defense again. A pile of gurneys had crashed into the front doors, effectively blocking them. Amy waved her flashlight through the room, trying to find the one responsible for the pile, but she was utterly alone.

"What's going on here?" she muttered to herself, "What's wrong with this town!" She walked over to the gurneys and tried pulling some away so she could leave, but the beds were tangled in such a way that none would budge.

She looked around for any other way out. The windows didn't open, and she could find no other doors. She did, however, notice a door labeled "Emergency Staircase", but the door was locked. "Who locks emergency doors!?" Amy snapped, she tugged and pulled on the door, but it was shut tight. "I need to find a way out of here, there's no way Shawn is—"

"_Amy…"_ a soft voice whispered. She spun around, eyes wide but hopeful. The voice belonged to Shawn. But again, the room was empty. A shadow raced into a nearby room, but it was so fast Amy almost missed it. "Shawn!" she called.

Slowly and with the beam held steadily in front of her, Amy made her way to the room. Inside were several broken chairs and other furniture, as well as another gurney, but unlike everything else in the room it was in perfect condition, except for being covered in blood. Amy gasped and backed away. _This is a hospital! _She reminded herself, _Of course there's going to be bloody gurneys, this is the first floor it's probably an emergency care center._ _But still, shouldn't there be people here?_

Amy cautiously entered the room again and examined the gurney. The blood was fresh and reflected the light of her flashlight. Almost as soon as she walked into the room, the door behind her slammed shut. She whirled around, grabbing a metal piece of a chair in the process, and threw open the door yelling, "Shawn! Stop doing this, it's not funny!"

The shadow from before appeared again, this time rushing up the main staircase. Amy was beginning to grow irritated, and she ran after the shadow. "Dammit, Shawn, I—" she began to yell, but when she got to the stairs what she saw wasn't Shawn.

A dark figure was kneeling on the stairs. It somewhat resembled Shawn, it had the same face and hair, but it's body was unnaturally thin and sharp dagger protruded from its wrists, instead of hands. Slowly, the monster stood, standing about as tall as Shawn. The flashlight was shining on it, revealing it to be wearing a sweatshirt and jeans similar to Shawn's, but covered in blood.

"S-Shawn?" Amy called, backing away down the stairs.

"_Amy…Amy,_" the creature mumbled, "_Amy Amy Amy Amy Amy!" _ It's voice steadily got faster and louder until it was yelling her name. It's head started twitching violently and it charged for her. She screamed and backed away again, but tripped on a step and fell.

The creature towered over her, pulling back its hand like it was about to stab her. It's hand came down, missing her head but still grazing her cheek. Her skin burned where it had been cut, but she ignored it and smacked the monster away with the chair piece, a thin metal rod, and ran to the hospital doors, trying in vain to pull away the gurneys. Behind her she heard the monster continuing to call her name, still in a voice nearly identical to Shawn's.

The voice came from directly behind her and she ducked, barely avoiding one of the creature's daggers. "Shawn, stop!" she screamed, though she couldn't believe this monster was Shawn. She ran across the hospital and into the room with the bloody gurney.

The monster crashed into the door, but it held strong. The monster continued to rush the door though, and Amy knew it would eventually break. She searched around for anything to barricade the door, but only the gurney was big enough to be of any use. She forced herself to ignore the blood and pushed, but the gurney wouldn't move. She checked the wheels, but could find no reason for its immobility.

Another crash, this one coupled with the sound of splitting wood, came from the door, which gently fell open. "_Amy…" _the monster called again. Its head twitched violently again, and it made its way into the room.

A gunshot shattered through the hospital, the bullet piercing the monster's head. Blood splattered again the walls and door, and the creature fell to the ground. Amy held her rod in front of her in defense, but relaxed when she saw a normal looking man holding a smoking gun, the barrel pointed at the monster.

Suddenly, the monster burst into a cloud of glowing sparks. Slowly, every last spark faded out. Once the last one was gone, the man slowly holstered his gun and turned to Amy. "Good day, Ma'am, I see you found you're way into this lovely town."

Amy looked at him dazedly for a moment, completely surprised to see another human in what she was beginning to think was a deserted down, but once she realized what he'd said, she snapped, "Lovely? Just what the hell is 'lovely' about this town? What the hell is going on here? And what the hell is that…that thing?"

"I believe I heard you call it 'Shawn'" the man replied mockingly. Amy glared at him, but the mention of her boyfriend's name brought slow, burning tears to her eyes. The man held up his hands and said quickly, "It was just a joke, don't cry! I don't know what that thing was. But you said you were looking for a guy named 'Shawn', right?"

"Yes, yes I did! Have you seen him?" Amy asked, suddenly anxious and excited. Her eyes were pleading, but the tears remained.

"Nope, haven't seen him. I did see someone on the third floor though," he said.

"Oh…" Amy sighed, "Well, I guess I can try there. Um hey, do you think you could come with me?" she asked again, once more just desperately wanting anyone with her. _And he has a gun_. _If more of those things show up, he has a gun._

"Sorry, Ma'am. I would love to accompany you, but alas I have other duties. But, those shouldn't take me too long, I could head for the third floor afterwards."

"Oh okay. Thanks anyway. I guess I shouldn't really drag other people into my problems though…" He nodded, eyes sympathetic, and turned to leave, but Amy called out to him, "Wait! What's your name?"

"It's polite to tell others your own name first," he replied, a mocking grin showing his crooked teeth.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Amy Heart."

"And I'm Vincent. See you around, Amy," he smiled again and started walking away, but changed his mind and turned around. He approached Amy and pulled one of her hands closer to him, placing his gun on her palm. She was shocked at first, but once she realized she now had a gun she smiled and thanked Vincent.

"Are you sure though?" she asked, worried he would get hurt because he gave her his gun.

"Are you worried about me? I'm touched," he said, overdramatically placing his hand over his heart as if thoroughly and deeply touched by Amy's concern. "But it's alright, I can get another one." He patted her on the shoulder, then turned and left. Amy stood in the room for a few moments thinking about everything that had happened so far.

"Okay, calm your nerves. You need to find Shawn, Amy. Think this through. I'm in some strange town I've never heard of, no one it here except that weird mailman and Vincent and whoever else he was talking about, and I was just attacked by a Shawn-monster. And since Vincent gave me his gun, I can assume there are more monsters."

She shook her head and walked over to the gurney. "Well, I may as well prepare myself." She set her flashlight on a bloodless spot of the gurney and examined Vincent's gun, suddenly thankful her father had been such an avid hunter and had taught her so much about guns.

It was a standard handgun that could hold eight bullets, and there was only one bullet missing from the clip, the one Vincent had used on the monster. "So he only left me with seven shots," Amy muttered in an annoyed tone.

Next, she looked through a row of cabinets in the room and found rolls of medical tape. She wrapped the tape around her flashlight, making sure to leave a long tail hanging off. She wrapped the tail around a loop on her belt, then wrapped the very end of it around her flashlight again. The effect was perfect; she had a steady, hands-free beam of light.

After more searching, she found a few more first-aid kits and stuffed them into her backpack. She was about to leave, but decided against it when she noticed the metal rod she'd had before lying on the ground. "Just in case…" she muttered and put it in her backpack so that the end was sticking out so it would be easy to pull out and put back.

"Okay, let's go!" Amy said, but before she opened the door she stopped again, "How long have I been talking to myself?" She shrugged and walked through the door.

The corridor beyond was empty, but Amy was cautious. She had Vincent's gun in the pocket of her jeans and the metal rod in her hands. Walking out into the main lobby of the hospital, she noticed a stack of boxes on the service counter that hadn't been there the first time she'd gone through the room.

Almost immediately, Amy recognized the boxes from her father's hunting equipment. Each one was filled with handgun bullets. The boxes were stacked in a neat pyramid, and the box on top had a note written on it:

_I thought you might want these,  
Your hero, Vincent_

Amy was taken aback at first by the message, but eventually just smirked. She packed up the bullets and turned to the elevator. Deciding it would be a bad idea to try an elevator in a hospital as shabby as Brookhaven, she decided the stairs would be much safer.

As soon as her foot touched the first step, she heard her name being whispered quietly again and again. Amy pulled her gun up in front of her and braced herself. A monster came shuffling down the stairs slowly, muttering her name. Her flashlight shinned brightly on it, and she began to pick out small differences between it and Shawn. Its skin was dark gray, almost black, and its eyes glowed blue. It was skinnier too, as well as taller, not to mention the dagger-hands.

Focusing on those few differences, Amy pulled up her gun and shot, aiming straight for the monster's head. It fell to the ground, but writhed around. Choosing not to waste a bullet, Amy simply stomped on the monster, ending its life. Just like the first one, it burst into a cloud of sparks.

"These things…are not Shawn," she muttered tentatively. "They're more like…ghosts of him. Just monsters. I can deal with monsters." When the last spark faded, she continued up the stairs. Two more Ghosts charged at her. She shot one down before it got close, but the other was in front of her an instant later.

She gasped and stepped backwards, but she missed the step behind her and fell. Fortunately, the Ghost's knives only missed her because she had fallen. The Ghost fell forward, following the momentum of its attack, and tumbled down the stairs. Amy had stopped herself from falling further, so she was on her feet before the second Ghosts finished falling. A shot rang out, and the Ghost was gone in a cloud of sparks.

By now the first Ghost, who hadn't been fatally shot, was back on its feet and swaying. It called out Amy's name in a high-pitched, pained and drawn out voice. It ran at her, and she threw up her gun to block the knives. Her gun flew from her hands due to the force of the Ghost's blow. Amy had her metal rod in her hands faster than she thought possible and smashed it into the side of the Ghost's head.

It fell slowly to the floor where Amy finished it off by stomping it into a cloud of sparks. Breathing heavily, Amy sank to the floor of the stairs. Her metal rod had snapped in half, and she threw it aside. "I need better weapons…" she muttered, "Or less monsters, that would be nice."

As if only to destroy her hope, a wailing moan drafted through the staircase, once again calling her name. With a sigh, she reloaded her gun and headed further up the stairs. "It's for Shawn," she told herself.

Another Ghost waited the top of the staircase, and she killed it with one steady shot to the head. Once it was gone, Amy checked the second floor but couldn't see (or hear) any other Ghosts, so she turned around and faced the staircase leading to the third floor, but it had collapsed.

She examined the wreckage and noticed the stairs weren't completely destroyed; only a section was. It appeared as if a boulder or some other large object had crashed down onto the stairwell. Pipe and support beams stuck out of crumbling cement, making plenty of handholds to ease climbing. "I can climb this!" Amy said triumphantly.

She reached out a hand and grabbed the nearest pipe, pulling on it to give her a slight boost to be able to reach the pile of debris. With little hardship, she managed to stand on a relatively flat chuck of debris. From here her head was level with the complete section of the staircase, but she wasn't quite strong enough to pull herself up.

Grabbing onto more exposed pipes and beams, however, she was able to climb up the debris and make it to the intact section of the staircase. Before she got up though, one of the pipes came loose in her hands. She nearly fell, but managed to use the pipe as an anchor by shoving it back into the wall to propel her upwards. The wall crumbled where the pipe stuck, and she easily pulled it away again.

The pipe was thick and made of strong steel. After one good look Amy smiled and chirped, "This is much better!" Her sudden out burst spawned a chorus of Ghosts' calls, but she was excited to see if the pipe was any better than her rod from before. She twirled the pipe in her hands as three more Ghosts emerged from the hallways.

One jumped at her but she swing the pipe up and the Ghost's face connected with cold steel. It fell dazed to the ground, and Amy's foot smashed its head. The other two, taking note of their fallen friend, rushed simultaneously.

Amy pulled out her gun and shot one down, but the other was too close for her to shoot. Instead, she swung the pipe down on the last Ghost's back. It stumbled to the ground and lie still. Amy panted, but crushed the Ghost's head before allowing herself to rest.

She squatted to the ground for a moment, listening carefully in the silence. With a deep breath she turned to face the stairs again and ran up to the third floor.

Gun held steady, Amy scanned the dark third floor. She heard no calls; the floor was silent. Both hallways were dark, but a light came from under the door of one room. As it was the only lit room, she assumed it must be her target.

Checking behind her one more time, she slowly made her way down the hallway. The occupied room had the numbers "304" on a plaque beside the door, which was slightly open. The light inside was bright and unwavering, clearly artificial.

Amy cautiously pushed open the door, which moved on silent hinges. Inside was a single hospital bed, set in the corner of the room. A track ran along the ceiling around the bed, used to slide a privacy curtain around the bed. A second track ran around the opposite corner, but the space underneath was empty. The walls were lined with various medical supplies, as well as poster promoting the hospital and reminders to nurses to make sanitation and patient comfort their top priorities.

But Amy didn't notice any of this. Her eyes were fixed on the bed. In it lay a young man, covered in a blue hospital-issue sheet. Leaning over his bed was a woman. In her hands was a long, wicked knife. The woman's hand was held up as if she was about to plunge the knife into the man, who Amy could clearly see was Shawn.

"Drop the knife!" Amy shouted. The woman jumped in fear and turned to Amy. Her eyes grew slightly wide as she realized the barrel of a gun was pointed at her heart.

"You, I thought you were dead," the woman said softly.

"Drop. The. Knife." Amy took a step closer, but the woman didn't react.

"No…" the woman muttered, "Why are you alive. You should be dead. You should be… YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!"

Amy backed away at the sudden outburst, but didn't lower her gun. The woman's eyes had grown wide in insane anger. "Who the hell are you anyway?" Amy snapped.

"He wouldn't have mentioned me, would he?" the woman muttered sadly, her eyes now devoid of the madness from before. But a flash of anger filled her, and she slammed the hilt of her knife into Shawn's chest. He coughed in pain, but remained still. Now, Amy could see he was unconscious.

"Stop hurting him!" she cried. She took several fast steps into the room. This advance only caused the woman to smirk.

"'Stop hurting him'?" she sneered, "Do you have any idea of the pain he…" she stopped suddenly and took a deep breath, "No, let us keep this civil. Shall we speak out names? Rachel, Amy, my name is Rachel Mirella."

Amy's eyes grew wide, "R-Rachel? But you died three years ago."

"And you think death can keep me from the man I love?!" Rachel shrieked. She yanked on the curtain around Shawn's bed, sending it sliding along its track and completely surrounding the corner. Rachel laughed quietly, darkly, and the walls began to rust away. Amy backed out of the room in fear, but ran inside when Rachel burst into a cloud of sparks.

She looked at the walls as rusted, bloody grates were revealed. The storage cabinets and metal tools seemed to age hundreds of years in a matter of moments. Some cabinets fell open, revealing nothing by bloodstained shelves, while others crashed to the floor, shattering. The sheet around Shawn's bed slowly became soaked in blood, and Amy ran towards it. She pulled it away, revealing a decrepit old hospital bed. On it lay an indiscernible mass of bloody flesh, partially covered by a pale blue hospital issue sheet.

"Shawn…" Amy cried softly before falling to the floor.

* * *

Author's Note: Vincent is a lot harder to portray then I thought... I ended up replaying Silent Hill 3, and watching all the cut-scenes he's in on YouTube just to try and write his dialogue! I still feel like he's OOC, but I just decided to wing it, so yay!

Also, is the spark thing a stupid idea? I kind of got it form Downpour. The game has a water/rain theme throughout it, so I thought I'd do a fire theme. I'm a pyromaniac...


End file.
